


Sharing is Caring (Even When it's Germs)

by lukeskywalkerisgay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeskywalkerisgay/pseuds/lukeskywalkerisgay
Summary: Ben walks in to find his boyfriend curled in bed, somehow even paler than usual and looking extraordinarily miserable. “You’ve gone and given me some awful disease,” he whines.





	

Armie is sick, goddammit and it's all Ben's fault. 

He came home several days ago with a sore throat and a mild fever, but didn't bother to mention this to him until after all but shoving his tongue down Armie's throat with nothing more than a wink and “Sharing is Caring.” The sharing in this case it would seem, of pathogens. He was upset, and vaguely tempted to punish Ben with exile to the couch for probably infecting him with whatever god forsaken disease he’d managed to contract. But in the end they wound up in bed, Armie carding his hands through Ben’s hair as he nodded off.

Three days later, and here Armie is, still laying in bed after he woke up this morning feeling like he'd been run over by a truck, thank you very much. Infact, he's still in bed when his boyfriend finally arrives home at their apartment after work. 

“Babe?” Ben calls, and Armie hears the thunk of his bag hitting the floor. “In the bedroom,” he grumbles. Ben walks in to find his boyfriend curled in bed, somehow even paler than usual and looking extraordinarily miserable. “You’ve gone and given me some awful disease,” he whines, rolling his eyes as Ben begins to strip. He makes his way towards the bed, climbing in under the covers to his boyfriend’s weak protests.

“You're going to get sick again,” Armie mumbles, shoving at Ben's chest. And shouldn't he be angry with him for getting him sick in the first place? But he feels so miserable and Ben is so warm, and he loses whatever train of thought he might have had when his boyfriend drags the blankets over them. 

Ben manages to wrangle his boyfriend into his arms, hushing his squawks of protest. Armie finally gives in, whimpering quietly as he wriggles closer to Ben, fussing and shivering gently. His head feels ready to explode, and as if reading his mind Ben presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

“What's wrong love?” Ben murmurs into his hair. “I feel so terrible and everything hurts,” Armie whispers. “You're the only thing making me feel not terrible right now and I just want to be close to you.” His voice is dangerously close to breaking and he feels worse by the minute. He's being very silly, Armie can't help but think to himself. He knows this, and yet, he simply can't seem to control himself, mortified by the tears beginning to slip from his eyes. 

Ben cards his fingers through his hair gently, and oh god does it feel good. Armie cries harder, muffling his gasps against his boyfriend's neck. “I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me…” Armie should be more embarrassed but Ben’s arms settle around him, their weight warm and comforting as he hiccups softly. “Hush, it’s alright.”

Their noses bump, and Armie sighs as his eyes slip closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, so tbh I actually wrote the majority of this while I was sick last week (big surprise) and then came through to make some sense of my feverish ramblings. Anyway, first story, let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed these dorks. (Also I proofread this a few times, but if you see any errors please point 'em out.)


End file.
